


All That She Needs

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is fascinated by cocks, and what does a girl do when there are lots of them, just there, to touch and taste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That She Needs

**All That She Needs...**

**Arthur**

'No... No, you can't, please... Oh!'

She knows this is wrong. She knows she shouldn't do it, that Mr Weasley is married, that she betrays Mrs Weasley's trust. But she has wondered. Thought about it. And now she knows. She knows exactly how hard Arthur Weasley can get, how heavy and thick his cock is, how he feels when she takes it into her hot little mouth and tastes it, inexperienced as she is.

She knows how Arthur feels in her hands, she knows how his cock grows, how it responds to her, how soft the skin is. She had thought that cocks would be ugly and a bit disgusting (pictures do lie, don't they?) but she finds that she likes them. Arthur's is her first, and she finds him beautiful.

 

**Bill**

'It has freckles,' she giggles and Bill laughs at her.

'Are you surprised?' he asks. 'There is nothing here that isn't freckled.' He caresses her cheek. 'You know we shouldn't do this?

She nods. 'I just want to look at it. No more.'

'You are a bit odd, you know?' But he doesn't stop her, how could he, when she experimentally closes her lips around his cock? How could he, when he can't stop looking at her, kneeling on the floor with his cock in her mouth?

She lets go of it for a little. 'Is it supposed to do that?' she asks, and smears a large drop of pre-come over the head. 'And why?'

 

**Charlie**

He is hard and muscular and Merlin, her mouth is dry and her cunt wet. Does he have to do that? Rub against her to drive her mad like this? His fingers move between her legs, touching the surface of her knickers, not her skin. Then... oh, then there is a finger slipping inside, inside her underwear, inside _her_.

'Touch me,' he groans, and opens his trousers with one hand. 'Make me come.'

It is thick and short, his cock, and briefly she wonders how it would feel to have it inside her. But for now it is enough with a finger, only it is distracting her, making her pay attention to other things than the hard shaft in her hand. She would like to be closer to it, kiss it, just like she has done with others before. She wants to have it in her mouth, to feel the mix of heavy hardness and silken skin on her tongue. But he doesn't allow her.

He holds her tight when she comes with his finger buried inside her, spilling his own semen over her hand a moment after.

'You are not listening,' she says, after.

'No,' he says. 'I know what you need.'

 

**Fred and...**

'It is research. You of all people should know how important that is!'

'Research? How thick do you think I am?' Her eyes narrow.

'Not so much, really. Are you going to help?'

'And for how long do you suppose it will stay like that?'

'I don't know. An hour?'

'Fred Weasley! Have you taken a potion you have no idea exactly...' She is flabbergasted. She turns.

 

**... George**

'And you,' she demands. 'How much have you taken?'

'Enough,' George grins, as he leans again his brother. 'So... are you going to help?'

'Yeah,' she says, her voice husky. She has already seen where George's hand is heading, and Fred's lips are already sliding over his brother's skin.

She adores them, their cocks, and now she has all the time in the world to touch, to taste (one at a time or both) the cocks she loves so much. She has time to watch their faces, Fred and George, when she twists her hand; time to listen to their moans when she doesn't cover her teeth, but instead giving them a promise of pain, a slight threat that underlines that she is in charge now. Fred reacts to it more than George, and the way he clings to his brother when she sucks him hard and squeezes his bollocks gives her a feeling of immense power. George, on the other hand, likes it when her hand is firmly wound around his cock. 'Push a finger in,' he groans, 'or three.'

The sight of George, flushed and breathing hard as Fred enters him will not leave her mind this side of her ninetieth birthday. She almost forgets her love for their cocks, just to watch them fuck.

 

**Percy**

His cock is just as straight and rigid and correct (average length, average girth, average taste) as he is. For a moment she wonders how she got him here, and why. Why, because he is seeing Penelope and it doesn't really matter. Why, because she has decided to try all the brothers, and Percy _is_ one of them. He lies there, not really doing anything.

'Why are you here?, she asks, curious. Of course she wants to know, just as she wants to know everything else. How Percy looks naked. How he looks when he comes.

As it is, he doesn't look like Percy at all. When he comes he moans loudly, and his glasses leaves his nose to fall down on the soft carpet. His hair is in a disarray.

Afterwards he kisses her and tells her it was his first time and he will never forget her. Somehow, she knows she won't forget the few moments when a stern young man turned into a passionate lover, neither. And it doesn't matter that his cock is ordinary because when he comes, his eyes are on fire.

 

**Ron**

He is her last, or so she thinks. It is expected, almost, since they have been going out for a long time. Expected. What is not expected is the fact that she pulls his trousers and pants down unceremoniously when she thinks it is time they add this particular exercise to what they are doing together already. It is, however, clearly not something Ron Weasley had foreseen, maybe hoping his wife-to-be is virginal and without much initiative. She isn't. She is just as bossy and curious as she is outside bed, and he, in turn, moans deeply and whispers a _bloody hell_ as she licks the tip of his large cock. It is beautiful, she thinks, heavy and hard and she just aches for it.

But it is she who pushes him down on the narrow bed, she who rides him because she has some experience already. He doesn't last long and neither does she, because she is in love, and she really, really wants Ronald Weasley and everything Ron can offer her.

 

**All that she needs...**

...is Charlie. He has said so before, many years ago, many years before she and Ron began to think apart, to do things apart and finally, because that was expected too, to slide apart. She works too much and so does Ron. The children leave no room for them to mend. They love each other, but they feel worn. Torn. And it is not enough. They divorce because it is expected, they are not living together any more. Molly looks at her as if it is her fault, and Arthur just looks. She wishes she knew what they were thinking; if they think it is her fault. If Arthur thinks so.

But it is nobody's fault and she knows it. Only that evening, after work, when she runs into Charlie at the Leaky Cauldron, she hasn't realised she hasn't realised. Of course it is nobody's fault; they just ran out of love for each other, she tells Charlie that as he sits down at her table.

'Aha,' Charlie says. 'I thought it was because he didn't have a clue to what it is you need.'

She looks at him, almost placing her hands on her hips. She stops herself. She has done that far too many times lately. 'And I suppose you think you have?'

'That's right,' says Charlie, and pushes the chair back again. His eyes are sparkling. He steps up to her, leaning over her. 'Do you remember... that time?'

She looks up, abruptly. She does remember. She remembers Charlie because he didn't give in, didn't give her what she wanted, but gave her something else. He gave her what she needed, the only one who cared about her lust and her release.

'Yeah,' she says slowly. 'I remember.'

He just holds out a hand and she takes it. They need no words, not now, not later, because instinctively Charlie Weasley always knows exactly what it is Hermione Granger needs.


End file.
